Hatchiyack
Hatchiyack is an advanced device created by Dr. Raichi to amplify the power of hate to help the Tsufurians fight the Saiyans and the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. History As the Tsufurians were wiped out by the Saiyans, a Tsufurian scientist named Dr. Raichi attempted to escape the planet in a capsule with Hatchiyack. However, he was killed as the capsule was taking off and it brought Hatchiyack to Planet Dark, a planet at the end of the universe. There, it developed until finally becoming sentient, planning to destroy the last remaining Saiyans for its creator. To this end, Hatchiyack created the ghost warriors, revived versions of past foes that the Z Warriors had defeated, namely Frieza, Cooler, Turles, and Slug. Hatchiyack also created a ghost warrior of Dr. Raichi, who went to Earth and placed devices all over the planet that generated Destron Gas, which would wipe out all life on the planet and eventually destroy the Earth itself. The Z Warriors managed to destroy all but one of the gas generators, which was surrounded by an energy field. The ghost warriors appeared and fought the Z-Fighters, until Kaio told them of the ghost warriors' nature. The Z Warriors tracked Raichi to Planet Dark and when they took him on, but they realized he was just another of Hatchiyack’s ghost warriors. After Vegeta vaporized Raichi, preventing him from coming back, Hatchiyack absorbed its creator’s pure hate. Going beyond its limits, it transformed into a powerful android fighter and completely devastated the Z Warriors in combat. But Son Goku realized that Hatchiyack needed to take 15 seconds to fire his Revenger Cannon attack and was then left utterly defenseless. Goku and the others charged up their most powerful attacks and fired together on the count of 15, combining the attacks into one enormous energy wave and destroying Hatchiyack. Abilities In his super computer form, Hatchiyack is powered by the Tsufurians' hatred for the Saiyans. It can generate ghost warriors, who will continually reform after being defeated unless killed the same way they were before. In his android form, Hatchiyack is extremely powerful fighter, having power equal to, or exceeding that of Broly, as stated by Goku. He can manipulate energy in the form of flight and energy blasts. Hatchiyack’s strongest attack is his Revenger Cannon, where he charges energy for 15 seconds before firing a powerful energy blast. Another of his attacks is the Rapid Charge Counter, where Hatchiyack starts charging his Revenger Cannon, thus seeming defenseless. However as his opponent attacks him, he counters with a lightning fast barrage of punches. In a Japan-only Dragon Ball Z video game, Hatchiyack also used a series of alternate forms, depending on which path the player chose. The first was a giant form, so large that his hand was slightly larger than Goku’s entire body. The second form was a large number of Hatchiyack clones that multiplied from the original, though a mirror could be used to figure out which was the original. Then was a super form, where Hatchiyack gained more height and armor, as well as a large increase in power, to the point where the Z Warriors were utterly no match for him. However, in an alternate ending in the Playdia version, Hatchiyack easily ends up killing Son Gohan and the other Z-fighters instead. Gallery 566px-Hatchyyack_hits_gohan.png 570px-Hatchyack_attacks_gohan.png 554px-Super_hatchyack_attacks_z_fighters.jpg 573px-Hatchyack_punched_trunks.png 585px-Hatchyack_kicks_vegeta.png Hatchyack_wins.png hathcyack gohan 2.png hathcyack gohan 9.png hatchiyack punchs gohan.png|hatchiyack punchs gohan hatchiyack knees beat in the face.png|hatchiyack knees beat in the face hatchiyack z fighters.png hatchiyack z fighters2.png hatchiyack z fighters3.png hatchiyack z fighters4.png hatchiyack z fighters5.png|beat dies as he hit by hatchiyack revgne canon hatchiyack kills the z fighters.png Trivia *Hatchiyack’s name comes from “hachi hyaku,” which is Japanese for “800.” *He is similar to Dr. Gero’s super computer, which also inherited a hatred for its creator’s enemies and continued to seek those enemies’ destruction after its creator’s demise. *Hatchiyack was a playable character in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2, which included Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans (remade as Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans in the American version). The game was also the first time Hatchiyack had an English voice actor, Christopher Sabat, who voiced many Dragon Ball characters for FUNimation. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Fighter Category:Evil Creation Category:Mutants Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Parasite Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Big Bads Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased